


Spider

by roku



Series: 那些PR的脑洞【们】 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Kazinsky is so scared of spiders he cried when one jumped onto his pillow recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> 是的这篇采访（ http://www.belfasttelegraph.co.uk/entertainment/news/robert-kazinsky-i-cry-over-spiders-29454431.html ）让我脑补了一个完整的故事，我知道我不应该把Rob写的如此孩子气如此少女，但是看完这篇报道之后我满脑子都是一个小女孩般尖叫+哭泣的Rob的样子233333  
> *RPF应该默认和演员本人没有关系，但是还是要再次重申，这篇文和演员本人以及其生活没有任何关系，它被称为同人是有原因的。我并不拥有他们（虽然我很想），同时也请不要因为这篇文影响到对Rob或者Max的看法，他们都是很棒的人。一切错误都是我的。*

事情本来不应该这么糟的。

一切像Rob所有没有Max假日一样，早上试着缠着Max直到他不得不把咖啡倒到保温杯里面带走（ _“幸好我不用刮胡子，小混蛋。”_ ），早午餐后在游戏和电影的诱惑下艰难的慢跑到Max习惯去的那个健身房锻炼（Max明显对Rob之前那个的教练很有意见），傍晚带着街角那家意大利餐馆的简餐回家（在尝过Max的手艺之后他就放弃做饭了， _“我是英国人，而你有意大利血统。”_ ）。

直到他接到Max的短信说摄影延迟，可能凌晨才回来了。Damn it！  
（ _“Sorry，hon，几个镜头可能要重拍，不知道等到几点才能到家，不用等我。”_ ）

这应该是他们共同的夜晚，年长的男人完成了他所有的工作，经纪人也已经答应只要天不塌下来就不会打电话过来，他还准备好了一柜子的酒和橄榄，Martini，他爱死这个了。这应该是他们放松了夜晚。那操蛋剧组毁了这一切。Rob把酒杯放回橱柜，外卖装好放进冰箱，橄榄收回罐子里，等到一个人爬上他们的大床时依然念叨着“Damn you，David Ayer...”

Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.  
如果事情能变糟，那一定会往糟糕的一面发展。

在那个东西砸到他头上的时候他正试图用枕头里Max的气味把自己淹死，本能地扭开床头灯，那个高尔夫球般大的蜘蛛，（ **高尔夫球这么大！** ），正爬在枕头上看着他，是的Rob敢打赌这个八条腿的恶魔一定是在挑拨他，好像今晚还不够坏似的。

“ **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！————** ”整整30秒的空白，Rob无法自已的尖叫出来，“ **Max！！！————** ”

但是那天杀的剧组把Max留下了，这栋房子里面除了他就只有眼前这个恶心的魔鬼。Max...他讨厌蜘蛛，害怕它，恐惧它，恨它...Max...

2分钟，或者更久，Rob才不得不拉开衣柜把整套摩托装备穿上，戴上头盔，（不敢相信他居然满脸泪痕，甚至更多的泪水无意识的流下来），全副武装，翻出那瓶被扔在墙角的Raid，（平时都是Max赶走这些六条腿八条腿的寄生虫），强迫自己追着那只黑色的怪物喷药而不是继续尖叫或者关门逃开。

大概经过20分钟的追逐，虽然对于他来说或许这比一生都长，那个骇人的入侵者终于团成一团死在地板上，Rob才敢慢慢扯下他的头盔，身子却仍止不住的发抖。那个怪兽终于死了。

 

————————————————————————————

  
Max并不期望回来得这么晚，Rob已经期待他们两人的假期有一段时间了，甚至他还在房子里看到过海边度假屋的宣传册，还有澳大利亚的山岩什么的，只希望今天晚上的加班别搞砸了太多事。

而一个蜷在沙发上的Rob绝对是他打开门所看到的最糟糕的事情之一。

“Hey，怎么了，babe...”年轻人在睡梦中仍有些颤抖，这可不是什么好迹象，Max不得不轻轻摇着他的肩膀把他叫醒，“Come on，babe，醒醒...”

“Max？...”Rob的声音带着点哭腔，Max这才注意到他脸上的泪痕还有略微红肿的眼睛，“蜘蛛，有一只蜘蛛，昨天晚上在我们的床上，它就掉到我头上...”

**操！** 年长者倾身抱住他的爱人，他知道虽然Rob并不是什么胆小鬼，一个人搬到地球另一边开始新的事业与生活并不是什么容易的事，但是那八条腿的动物却是这孩子的死穴。他恨把他一个人留在这里面对这种噩梦，甚至只能窝在沙发上度过这个夜晚。

“我穿了好多东西，蜘蛛进不来了，然后拿着Raid去追它。我追了好久好久...”Max感觉到颈间的湿润，他的小男孩一定是害怕极了，覆在背上的手不由得又紧了紧。

“没事了，My boy，一切都过去了，没事了。”Max低声说，他知道他的声音可以让Rob安心，如果他不得不面对蜘蛛，那么他的好男孩值得一切安慰和奖励，“我回来了，我会处理了那只东西，没事了，sweet heart，再在沙发上待一会好吗，要不要我给你倒点什么？”

慢慢平静下来的年轻人只是蹭了蹭他的肩膀，“I'm ok，Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我不怕蜘蛛，但是前几天有只蟑螂从我面前呼啸而过搞得我毛骨悚然的，而且我还没多怕蟑螂。所以我完全理解Rob的感觉啦（PAPA抱。  
> 关于Dad这个梗也许大概可能以后会写（Rob同学真心梗王每天脑洞都被他高大三倍  
> *David Ayer是Max最新客串的电影Sabotage的导演，其实只是一位躺着中枪的同志（抱歉了Ayer先生）*


End file.
